


【翻訳】That Green Eyed Monster

by iwatobi_saale



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confused Sherlock, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatobi_saale/pseuds/iwatobi_saale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBC Sherlock、海外二次創作（slash）の翻訳です。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【ストーリー】<br/>とある事件現場、ある時シャーロックは自分が“どうだ！”とばかりに披露した推理に、「名推理だ！」という、いつものジョンの賞賛が聞こえないのに気が付く。不審に思いジョンを探せば、彼はレストレードと楽しげに話しているではないか！なんでか分からないけど腹が立つ！<br/>　また、別のある日、ジョンが一緒に飲みに行く相手を教えてくれなくてイライラしていたら相手はレストレード。理由は分からないけれど、むかむかする。そのうえ後日、レストレードの奴はせっかくのジョンと二人きりの散歩を邪魔したり、バイクでジョンをドライブに誘ったりするではないか！さすがにシャーロックでも分かった。あの野郎、レストレードは、ジョンを口説いてる！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Green Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895089) by [Phuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuchka/pseuds/Phuchka). 



> I am very grateful to Phuchka for letting me to translate your fantastic story!

（第一章）

シャーロックが、何かがおかしいと最初に感じたのは、ミルバートンの謎を解決した夜だった。尊敬のまなざしでシャーロックの推理を聞いて、恥ずかしげもなく賞賛の言葉を浴びせるはずのジョンは、ふらりとどこかへ行ってしまったようだ。

ぐるりとあたりを見渡し、レストレードのすぐそばに立っているジョンを見つける。  
二人はひそひそ話をしたかと思うと・・・ケタケタ楽しげに笑い始めたじゃないか！

シャーロックは大股でつかつかと二人に歩み寄り二人を遮る。

「二人とも犯罪現場が楽しそうで何より。もういいかジョン、帰るぞ」

ジョンはレストレードに、じゃあまた、と挨拶している間も笑いが収まらないようだ。

「何がそんなに面白いんだ？」

シャーロックが怪訝に思い尋ねると、

「別にたいしたことじゃ・・・君にはきっと分からないと思うよ・・・でもほんとグレッグってば、たまにおかしいったら！」

「グレッグ？」

「ああ、レストレードの名前だよ。また忘れたの？」

「使えないものは記憶から消去することにしてる」

シャーロックはわけもなくイライラしながらタクシーを呼びとめると、そう抑圧的に言い放つ。そしてタクシーで家に帰るまでの間沈黙を貫き、ジョンは会話をしようと何回か話しかけたけれど、ことごとく失敗して無視されたのだった。

 

＊＊＊

 

次の日の朝には、すべてがいつも通り・・・221Bにとってのいつも通りに戻っていた。  
シャーロックは種類の異なる人間の髪の毛について顕微鏡で分析し、記録していて、ジョンはそんな彼に何か食べさせようとさせていたけれど、無駄な努力に終わっていた。

「シャーロック、トーストを食べなよ」

ジョンが新聞をめくりながら、諦め気味にまたシャーロックに話しかける。

その声にシャーロックは顕微鏡から目を上げジョンを見ると、陽の光が彼に降り注ぎ、彼の姿を黄金色に輝かせている姿が目に入ってきた。まるで金色の髪の毛が柔らかく輝きを放っているよう。  
・・・人間の髪の毛について実験しているんだから、あの髪に触りたいと思うのは自然なことのはずだ、たぶん。

でも、ジョンはシャーロックが髪に触れたいと言ったらいい顔はしないだろう。たとえそれが科学のためでも。それでも無謀を承知でシャーロックはジョンに要求してみた。

「ジョン、君の髪が必要だ！」

「は？」

「テストのために君の髪のサンプルが必要なんだ。ひと房でいいから」

ジョンに歩みより、彼の怪訝な顔を見ると、さらに説明を付け加える。

「僕は今、種類の異なる人間の髪の毛について実験しているんだ」

要求をつきつけるシャーロックにジョンは腕を組むと、にやりと笑って言い放った。

「ふうん、じゃあトースト食べたらあげてもいいよ」

「君は僕の母親か！？」

シャーロックはぶつぶつ言いながらも仕方なくトーストを取り上げ、もぐもぐと食べ始める。

「よしよし、いい子だね、ちゃんと紅茶も飲むんだぞ」

じろりと睨むシャーロックに対し、ジョンはさらりとそう言ってのけるのだ。

そうしてトーストを食べ終わるや、シャーロックは髪を取るため、こっそりジョンに近づこうとしたけれど、ジョンに見つかり遮られてしまう。

「髪をそのまま引っこ抜かせてたまるか。頼むからハサミを持ってこいよ」

むっとしながらもハサミを準備し、やっとのことでジョンの髪に触るチャンスがシャーロックに訪れる。シャーロックはジョンの後ろ、彼のうなじのとても手触りの柔らかいところから、手で梳るほどに伸びた彼の頭の上の部分までそっと指を走らせてみた。  
ジョンのうなじの毛は明るい金色なのに対し、前髪にはちょっと灰がかった白髪が金髪に混じっている。彼の耳が小さくて完璧な形なのにシャーロックは感嘆した。もっと近くで見れば、きっと耳たぶのふわふわした産毛が見え・・・

「えーっと、シャーロック？もしかして君、僕の耳を切ろうとしてない？」

ジョンの言葉にはっと目が覚めたように現実に戻ると、シャーロックは自分が手でジョンの耳に触れていたことに気が付き、瞬時に顔を赤くした。ジョンが後ろを向いていてよかった。

「コホン、いや、どこがカットするのにちょうど良いか、確認してただけだ。そう、実験のために」

あわてて言うと、ジョンの頭の上の部分からいくらか髪の毛を切り落とす。

髪の毛を取って顕微鏡に戻ったとき、ちょうどジョンの携帯が鳴る音が耳に入った。  
シャーロックは顕微鏡に向かい、気まずい雰囲気が途切れたことにほっと息をつく。いったい自分は何をしていたんだ。ジョンの髪をいじったうえに、耳に触るなんて！

よくよく考えてみれば、ここ数週間ジョンに触りたいと思うことが飛躍的に増えているのを認めざるを得ない。犯罪現場でもジョンの側に寄りすぎているし、タクシーでもすごく近くに座っているし、毎日のように、家で何か取ろうとするときには偶然を装ってわざと彼に触れるようにしている。まったくもってわけが分からない。唯一安心できるのは（何で安心しないといけないんだ）、それでもジョンが自分を避けてないってことだ。

シャーロックがもやもやしていると、ジョンは携帯に送られてきたメールを読み終わり、にこりと微笑んで熱心に返信を打ち始めた。  
シャーロックはふん、と鼻で笑う。またガールフレンドを作ろうとしているに違いない。  
なんでジョンがそんなに女を気に掛けるのか全くもって理解できない。奴らは自分みたいに、ジョンに命がけのスリルや興奮できる体験をさせてくれるわけじゃあないのに。

いつものように、シャーロックはメールの相手を特定しようと、こっそりジョンの携帯をくすねてみた。デートの計画をしているようなら、どうやって妨害してやろうか考えなきゃいけない。

しかし、そうして見た携帯メールの履歴に目を見張る。ここ10件のメールはレストレードからのものだったのだ。しかもこの数日間にこのメールの量。  
それは犯罪現場に来るかどうか聞いているものから、サッカーの試合を見たかだとか、ほとんどが他愛もない内容だ。最後のメールはジョンの応援するサッカーチームをばかにした感じのもので、それにジョンはぴしゃりと反論を返していた。  
どうやら女とのデートの件はシャーロックの取り越し苦労だったようだ。

そう、ジョンがメールしている時に笑ったりするから、ちょっと気になっただけだ・・・・


	2. Chapter 2

（第二章）

シャーロックはいらいらとソファーに寝そべっていた。髪の毛の実験は終わり、取り組んでいる事件もないし、ブログに面白そうな依頼も来ていない。何もかも我慢ならないくらい退屈だ！

ジョンは仕事先の診療所から未だ戻ってこず、シャーロックが送った13番目のメールを最後に、返信もない。午後2時43分からだ。

“今どこにいるんだ？　―SH”

再びメールしたシャーロックに、今度は返事が返ってきた。

“今日は遅くなる。飲みに行く予定　―JW”

“退屈だ　―SH”

“冷蔵庫にリゾットが入っているから、夕飯食べるの忘れるなよ　―JW”

“誰と飲みに行くんだ？　―SH”

“僕が戻ったら推理してみせなよ　―JW”

これにはシャーロックも考え込んだ。こんなふうにごまかすのはジョンらしくない。一緒にいる奴の名前を教えたくない理由が何かあるはずだ。  
しかしそれにしても、ただ飲みに行くだけなら何でごまかす必要があるんだ？

シャーロックはソファーから飛び降りると、にやりと邪悪な笑みを浮かべる。  
パブ行き実際に見て確認するのが、一番てっとりばやいはずだ。

それから20分後、シャーロックはジョンがよく行くパブに行ってみたが、ジョンの気配は全くなかった。角の席に座りジョンを待ったが、なかなかジョンは来ない。

さらに1時間半待ってもジョンは現れず、シャーロックは堪忍袋の緒が切れそうになってきた。いつものパブで相手と待ち合わせしていないならばと、近隣のパブを回りジョンを探し始める。そうしてさらに1時間後、この夜3つ目のパブに行ったけれど、ついにジョンを見つけることはできなかった。

＊＊＊

ジョンは夜遅くに帰ってきた。すごく遅い時間に。ものすごく酔っぱらって。  
彼はシャーロックが無言で怒りつつソファーに寝転がって待ち構えているのを見つけると、ごきげんに話しかける。

「やあ、ただいま！」

呂律の回らない舌で笑いかけると、自分もソファーに座ろうとシャーロックを押しのけた。

「事件もないのに、今日は寝てないの？」

「ずいぶん察しがいいじゃないか、ジョン」

皮肉を返しつつ、さらに続ける。

「君の泥酔度と、笑い上戸な状態から鑑みると、ずいぶん楽しい時間をすごしてきたようだな」

「うん、すっごく楽しかったんだ実は！グレッグって、ほんとすごい奴だよ・・・」

ジョンは眠そうに言うと、ソファーに寄りかかろうとして後ろのシャーロックの足にぶつかってしまう。

「グレッグだと！君はレストレードと飲みに行ったのか！？」

シャーロックは怒鳴りつけると、ソファーから飛び上がった。なんでもないふりはもうできない。レストレードとジョンの友情関係は一段グレードが上がったわけだ。でもどうしていつもジョンの行くパブに行かなかったんだ？レストレードはジョンをどこに連れて行きやがった？もしかして二人きりで・・・

「おっと、バラすつもりはなかったんだけどな」

ジョンは目を合わせないまま、未だ呂律の回っていない舌でしゃべり続ける。

「でもどうせ君は推理して分かったと思うよ。そうだろ？僕の探偵さん？」

そうして彼はシャーロックにこぼれる様な笑顔を向けた。

シャーロックは耳まで真っ赤になり、口をぱくぱくさせて危うく、言ってはいけない何か言ってしまいそうになったけれど、混乱する頭で何とか最後には言葉らしい言葉を吐き出した。

「僕は、”君の”、探偵じゃない！」

傲慢な口調でそう言い放つと、再びクッションに勢いよく体を沈め、目をつむる。もやもやとした、よく分からない気持ちが胸に湧き上がってくる。

そのほんの数秒後、自分の髪を手でいじられる感触に目を開けると、ジョンの酒臭い息が彼の顔に吹きかかった。

「君、怒るとすっごく可愛いんだよね・・・知ってた？」

うっとりとした表情で、優しく語りかけるジョン。

永遠にも思える数秒間、大混乱したシャーロックの視線はジョンの優しい瞳に釘付けとなり、何も考えられず思考はシャットダウン。彼が感じられるのは髪に触れるジョンの手と、近くに感じる彼の体の温かさと、早鐘のように鳴り響く自分の心臓の音だけ。ジョンの深く青い色の瞳を覗き込むと、まるで自分が何か崖っぷちに立っているような感覚に陥り・・・なんだかそれはとても恐ろしいと思った。シャーロックは深呼吸すると、ジョンに大声で言い放つ。

「それなら、君は酔っぱらうと非常に不快だ！」

ジョンは一瞬でくしゃりと悲しげな表情になると、彼から離れていった。シャーロックは、彼が離れていく気まずいこの一瞬、彼が泣いてしまうのではないかと思ったけれど、ジョンはため息をつきソファーから降りただけだった。

「おやすみ、シャーロック」

消え入るような声でそう言うと、ふらつく足で自分の部屋へ戻っていくジョン。

シャーロックは目を閉じると、ソファーの上に丸くなる。冷たく、みじめな気持に苛まされていた。


	3. Chapter 3

（第三章）

次の日の朝、ジョンは朝食にもぞもぞと起きだしてきた。明らかに二日酔いで、少し恥ずかしげだ。

「ちくしょう、頭がガンガンする・・・」

両手で頭を押さえながらやってくる。

“昨日の泥酔状態に対する羞恥心。何も覚えていない”　シャーロックはそう素早く推理した。

「過度のアルコール摂取が原因だ」

不機嫌に教えてやるが、ジョンは唸ることしかできないようだ。

「紅茶を入れてやろう。どうだ？」

「えっ・・・、君、紅茶を入れてくれたことなんてなかったよね」

驚いて呟くジョンを背に、シャーロックはキッチンへ足を弾ませるのだった。

 

＊＊＊

ジョンは二日酔いの土曜日、べったりと横になっては目を閉じて一日過ごしていた。幸いシャーロックの午後の実験も、頭がさらに痛くなるような騒音や、吐き気を増幅するような匂いのないものだった。シャーロックはたまに瞑想するようにバイオリンを弾きならしていたけれど、その度にジョンが恐ろしい顔で睨みつけてきたので、やめることにした。

夕方には、ジョンもなんとか回復してきたようだ。

「ちょっと散歩に出ようと思ってるんだ。外は気持ちよさそうだし、新鮮な空気を吸いに行きたくて・・・」

ジャケットを羽織りながら声をかけるジョンに、シャーロックは顕微鏡から顔を上げると、ちょっとの間、水素分子のことを頭の隅に追いやって、なんでジョンが自分に何か期待するような視線を向けているのか考える。あ、分かった。

「あ、ああ、僕も行くよ。ちょうど僕も外の空気を吸いたかったんだ」

シャーロックの言葉にジョンは笑顔を見せたので、自分が間違ってなかったと分かってほっとする。それどころか二人でベーカー街に繰り出す時は、ばかみたいに嬉しかった。

しかしその幸運もつかの間、まさにドアから一歩踏み出した瞬間、ジョンは二人に会いに来たであろうレストレードと正面からぶつかりそうになった。

「やあ、どこか行くのかな？」

「あれ？やあグレッグ！僕らちょうど散歩に行くとこ・・・」

レストレードに答えるジョンを押しのけ、シャーロックはまくしたてた。

「何かあったかレストレード？事件か？面白いんだろうな！？」

「事件がないと来ちゃいけないってわけでもないだろう・・・。俺と同じでジョンが二日酔いで悲惨な状態じゃないかと様子を見に来たんだよ」

笑いかけるレストレードに、ジョンも笑みを返す。

「あーもう、最悪だったよ。いったい奴らカクテルに何を入れたんだ？もう二度とあそこに行くのはやめような！」

そう言って歩き始めたジョンに、レストレードは馬鹿笑いしながらぴたりと付き添った。  
シャーロックはイライラしながらレストレードを問い詰める。

「君はいったいどこに行くつもりなんだ？」

「ああ、俺もご一緒させてもらうよ。スコットランドヤードの空気からちょっと逃れるのもいいかと思ってね」

レストレードは楽しそうに答えると、再びジョンのほうに注意を向ける。  
シャーロックはぎりぎりと歯ぎしりをすると、ジョンの隣に陣取り、レストレード（馬鹿みたいに口をゆがめて笑いやがってこの馬鹿野郎め）がジョンに媚び媚びの会話を仕掛け、ジョンを笑わせるのを聞いていた（何でだジョン？どうしてレストレードをそんな風にに見つめるんだ？）

そんな道中、小さなプードルが突然目の前に現れ、シャーロックの足首にまとわりつき始める。犬のリードを持った中年の太った男は、（会社員、妻の尻に敷かれてる、こいつは妻の犬だ）困ったように肩をすくめ、リードを引いて犬を離そうとする。シャーロックと犬は暫し争うようににらみ合うが、犬は数回シャーロックに向って吠えると、勝ち誇ったように己の主人について行った。

世界中のプードルめ、呪われてしまえ、そう思いながら視線を戻すと、レストレードとジョンは先に歩き続けているではないか。二人はくっつきそうに近い。レストレードはジョンの声を捉えようと、頭をジョンの方に傾けさらに彼に近づいていて、二人の姿に最近よく感じるあのもやもやした感じがシャーロックの胸に広がってゆく。

シャーロックは急いで二人の元に駆け寄ると、強引に会話に割り入り、間抜けな犬を連れているあの男の推理を並べて見せた。「・・・だから僕は犬なんて絶対飼わないのさ！」

そう言って一息に推理を終わらせると、ジョンがしずしずと呟いた。

「実は僕、犬好きなんだよね・・・」

レストレードが即座に賛同する。

「俺も好きだね。忠実な奴らだよ。そういえばジョン、さっき話した件なんだが、今週の土曜日・・・」

（くそっ！！）

シャーロックはぞんざいに話を遮ると、レストレードを黙らせ、ジョンに好印象を与えようと思い、通りがかる人を端から推理し始めた。しかしそれも通行人が嫌そうなな目をすると、ジョンはシャーロックを小突いて注意する。そうしてレストレードの方に向き合うと、腹立たしげなふうに笑顔を見せるのだ。

シャーロックはそんなジョンに怒りと、苛立ちと・・・チリとした心の痛みを感じ、

「僕はもう帰る」

そう言って身を翻した。

「えっ、ちょ、ちょっと待ってシャーロック！」

ジョンはシャーロックの腕をつかむと、言い募る。

「まだ公園にもたどり着いてないじゃないか！」

「もう散歩する気分じゃない。退屈だ」

「えっ？でも・・でも、僕、君が外の空気吸いに行きたいだろうって思ったから・・・」

そう口ごもり、動転した様子のジョンに、シャーロックはどこか満足感を覚えていた。

「行きたかったさ。だが僕の周りの奴らのバカさ加減と言ったら、逆に窒息しそうでね！」

シャーロックは悪態をつき、ジョンの腕を振り払う。（僕と帰ろう、ジョン）

「まあまあ、奴を行かせてやれ。ここにいても悲惨なだけだ。奴がすぐに退屈するのは君も分かってるだろう？」

レストレードはそうジョンに言うと、ジョンの背に手を回し、シャーロックから離れてゆく。去り際に振り返り、奴は言った。

「お前は実験に戻ってるんだな。実験の邪魔をしないように俺がジョンをしばらく預かってやるよ」

そうしてジョンに体を寄せ誘いかける。

「この近くにいいインド料理店があるんだ。俺が食べた中で一番うまい”チキン・ティッカ・マサラ”を出す店なんだが・・・ディナーでもどうかな？」

シャーロックは振り返りたい思いに耐え、ものすごい早さで立ち去った。あの警部にこれまで我慢できていたなんて信じられない。今は奴を自らこの手で殺してやりたいくらい腹立たしい！

何が起こっているのか、もう明らかだ。レストレードはジョンに手を出そうとしてる！  
くっついたり別れたりしている元妻に加え、レストレードには口説ける女性がたくさんいるはずなのに。スコットランドヤードの女性や、サリー・ドノバンでさえ、奴に気のあるそぶりだったのを知っている。でもダメだ！彼女らでは不満だったんだ！今や奴はジョンを手に入れようと画策している。シャーロックは怒り心頭になっていた。そんなのは絶対耐えられない！ジョンはシャーロックの・・・(何？)、シャーロックの・・・（なんだ？）、シャーロックの・・・ブロガー・・・？フラットメイト・・・？ 友 達・・・？

＊＊＊

ジョンは思っていたより早く帰ってきた。奴とディナーは食べなかったようだ。

「中華デリ買ってきたんだから、好きでも嫌いでも食べろよ!」

そうキッチンから怒鳴るジョンに、シャーロックは答えなかったけれど、顎の下に指を立てて遠くを見つめる。一瞬、口元は笑っていたと思う。


	4. Chapter 4

（第4章）

そらから数日間、シャーロックが観察するに、ジョンはいつもと違いご機嫌で、食器を洗いながら鼻歌を歌ってるし、シャーロックが実験で机を燃やしかけた時もそんなに怒らなかった。

「僕、小さいころ消防士になるのが夢だったって知ってる？」

ジョンは微笑み、消火器をどけながらシャーロックにそう言っただけで、机の上の黒焦げた残骸を二人して見ていた。ハドソンさんは金切り声を出してシャーロックを叱っていたけれど、大声で怒鳴る彼女の声はシャーロックには届かない。ジョンの消防士姿を想像し、体のとある部分が思わず反応してしまっていたからだ。（なんでだ？僕は放火魔か？）

いや違う、こういった性癖の対象は全部ジョンだ。  
そう気が付くと、ごくりと唾を呑む。

しかし、最近レストレードからの嵐のようなメール攻撃に幸せな顔をしているジョンはどう思うだろう？シャーロックがこっそり見たところ、奴のメールはカジュアルを通り越してバカみたいな内容になってきている。今、奴がメールしている内容といったら、今何してる？だの、今日仕事はどうだった？今日会えるか？だの、くだらないことばかりだ。ジョンは全部にちゃんと返信している。シャーロックが火事を起こしかけた時の夜は、ジョンは彼とディナーに出かけて行ってしまった。

レストレードの口説き文句にジョンがその気になったらと思うと、背筋が凍り心にぽっかり穴があいたような気持ちになるので、とりあえずシャーロックはそのことは考えないようにしている。それからジョンの愛情をささいなことで何度も試し、それでもジョンはシャーロックの期待に応え続けていた。彼は未だにシャーロックに、ちゃんと食べろ、寝ろと言ったりするし、口げんかしたりもするし、しっかり背中も守ってくれる。でも、”どんな友達にだって同じようにするんじゃないか？”という思いが心の底に燻っていた。それにジョンはここ最近女性に興味を持っていないようだったけれど、それにも関わらず定期的にジョギングを始めて、身なりに気を使うようになっていた。

ついこの間なんか、新しいロイヤルブルーのシャツを着て帰ってきた。明らかにレストレードが彼にプレゼントしたものだ。狡猾な奴め！

「シャーロック、これどうかな？遅めの誕生日プレゼントでもらったんだ。グレッグは僕の青い目によく合ってるって」

シャツを体に合わせながらリビングに来るジョンを、ノートパソコン越しに見る。もちろん、ジョンのノートパソコンだ。

「君の誕生日は二カ月も前だろう！それにもし君にファッションセンスのかけらでもあれば、そのシャツがどんなにヘンテコか僕が言う必要もなかったと思うがね！」

「そう・・・そんなに似合ってないかな・・・」

しょんぼりうなだれるジョンに、あわててシャーロックが付け加える。

「一刻も早く捨てることをお勧めするね。それから君の行きたいときにショッピングに連れて行ってやる。僕のスーツ姿を見る君の目つきからすると、ファッションセンスについて僕は一日の長があると君も思ってるんだろう」

そう言うとなぜかジョンは頬を染め、ぶつぶつと何かつぶやきながら部屋へ逃げ帰っていった。

それからジョンはそのシャツを着ることがなかったけれど、シャーロックはチャンスがあればあのシャツを破り捨ててやろうと心に書き留めるのだった。

次の日シャーロックは、こうなったら奴と同じ手を使ってやろうと思い、流行りのデザインの黒ジャケットを買うと、ジョンにプレゼントした。

「ええと・・・、これを君にと思って。なぜならそうだ、誕生日とかそれから・・・君になにもあげてなかったし・・・つまりだな、君にあげたあのビクトリア朝の殺人鬼に関する本の他にってことだ。つまりその、本は着ることができないし。最近冷たくなってきたし。そう天気、天気がね。今日ニュースでそう言ってたんだ、まだまだ寒くなるって。まあそれで君には防寒のためにジャケットが必要じゃないかと。まあ君もジャケットと上着は持ってると思うが。上着はすごくたくさんあったな・・・ベージュのセーターとか・・・ベージュだったよな？あったかそうで・・・あれは君に似合ってた。それからストライプのトレーナー。あれもすごく似合ってる。・・・それから赤いシャツも・・・あと・・・あと・・・コホン、まあなんだ、これは君にやる」

ぶっきらぼうに話を終わらせると、ふいに、何かまずいことをベラベラと話してしまったような気がしてきた。

ジョンは満面の笑みを浮かべると、シャツの上からプレゼントのジャケットを羽織ってみせる。もちろんサイズはぴったりだ。

「ありがとうシャーロック！これすごくいいよ！どう？似合ってるかな？」

「いいね、うん、いいと思うよ」

そう言って恥ずかしくなり顔をそむけるシャーロックに、ジョンが後ろから話しかけた。

「それから、前にもらった殺人鬼の本も面白かったよ」

＊＊＊

しかしレストレードも簡単に負けはしなかった。次の週末、奴はバイクに乗って現れると、「ちょっとドライブ」にジョンを連れ出した。ブルージーンズとレザージャケットを身軽に着こなし、レイバンのサングラスをかけて片手でヘルメットを持っている彼はハンサムで、風に乱れた白髪交じりの髪と、ワイルドな笑みがさらに好印象だ。

急所を狙ったバリツの手刀ひと突きで、簡単に奴の息の根を止めて見せるのに。

そう思いつつジョンを引き留める言葉を言う前に、ジョンはジャケットを羽織って慌ただしく出て行ってしまい、シャーロックは憎々しげに奴を睨むことしかできなかった。明らかにこのドライブは以前から仕組まれていたようだ。

部屋のカーテン越しに二人を見ると、ジョンがレストレードの後ろのシートにまたがっていた。ジョンは奴に体をぴったりとつけて片手は肩をしっかりと持ち、レストレードの言葉を聞き取ろうと頭を傾けて聞いている。そんな彼らを見ていると、心の底を何かでちくりと刺されたような痛みが胸に広がってゆく。  
バイクが音を立てて走り出す前、シャーロックはレストレードが笑いながらジョンのもう片方の腕を引き寄せ自分の腰に手を回させるのを、ただ見つめることしかできなかった。

こんな風に感じることがあるなんて、シャーロックは考えたこともなかった。一人で過ごすことに慣れていたはずだった。（孤独が僕を守るんだ）。でも、当人の意志に関係なく、人が人生の一部に入り込んでしまうことだってある。  
ジョンはためらうことなくレストレードと出かけて行った。ひどく惨めで、見捨てられた気持ちのシャーロックを残して行ってしまった。  
感傷的だな、シャーロックは苦々しくも自らをそう分析する。明らかに自分は他の一般人と同じくらい感傷に影響を受けるようになっている。

ふいにメールの受信音が鳴り響いた。

「彼に伝えたまえ」

こんなメールを送ってくるのはもちろんマイクロフトだ。

シャーロックはものすごい勢いで罵り言葉の嵐をマイクロフトに送り始める。  
干渉好きのマイクロフトの奴に怒りの矛先を向ければ、気分が少しは晴れるだろう。

もっと頑張らないといけない。そうシャーロックは決意する。  
どんなことをしても、ジョンを失うわけにはいかないんだ。


	5. Chapter 5

（第五章）

それからの数日間、シャーロックはこれまでで一番気を使っていた。失敗した実験はちゃんと片づけたし、ジョンに紅茶だって淹れた。ソファーで拗ねたりしなかったし、スコットランドヤードに行くときにジョンを連れて行くのは避けた。ジョンと一緒になってくだらないテレビ番組を見て、ジョンの携帯は隠しておいた。ジョンが今日はどんな日だったか話すのに耳を傾け、夜には彼のためにバイオリンを弾いた。

シャーロックがジョンお気に入りの曲を弾いている間、彼がワインを片手にシャーロックをそれはもう嬉しそうに微笑みかけるのを見て、彼が酔っぱらったあの夜のことを思い出す。もし今ジョンがまたシャーロックの髪に手を滑らし、見つめてきたら、今度は自分はどうするだろう。そう思うとなぜか肌がぞくぞくして、胸がどきどきしてきた。

最近、突然の熱波がロンドンを襲い、暑さとの相関関係か、軽犯罪率が上昇してレストレードはてんてこまいだ。シャーロックは退屈な、面白味のない窃盗事件や乱闘騒ぎがこんなに嬉しい副作用を産むことに感謝する日が来るとは思わなかった。

＊＊＊

しかしついにレストレードは三人連続殺人事件でシャーロックを呼び出した。しかも三つ子、三か所別々の場所で全く同じ時間に。言うまでもなくシャーロックにとってはクリスマス状態だ。レストレードに耐えられないとしても、断ることなんてできるわけがない。シャーロックはレストレードに冷たく接すると、なるべくジョンを自分の傍から離さないようにしておいた。しかしそれから数週間は、二人とも英国中を殺人鬼を追って駆け巡るのに必死で、レストレードとのことを気にかけているどころではなかった。

ついに犯人はロンドンの暗い路地に逃げ込み、シャーロックとジョンは犯人を追いつめるべく後ろから忍び寄る。位置情報はすでにレストレードにメール済みだ。

「フランクリン、君がバスカビルの3人の男の子を殺したことは分かっている。もう逃げられないぞ。手を上げて明かりの方へゆっくり来るんだ」

犯人と思われる暗い人影に向かってジョンが銃を向けている間、シャーロックが大声で警告する。

後で考えると、そんな風に連続殺人犯を追いつめるのは明らかに間違った策だった。沈黙が広がる中、シャーロックは犯人をおびき寄せるため画面を明かりに使おうと携帯電話を取り出したけれど、犯人が武装していないと算段していたのは誤算だった。

動くと同時に銃声が鳴り響き、気が付けば息をつく間もなくシャーロックは冷たく湿った地面に横たわっており驚愕する。ジョンが弾道からシャーロックを守ろうとして覆いかぶさっていて、彼は一瞬シャーロックを見つめると、すぐに反転し犯人が再び銃を撃つ前に発砲する。銃撃を受けたフランクリンが叫び地面に倒れると同時に、警察が現場に到着した。

「大丈夫？」

二人して起き上がりながらジョンが尋ね、シャーロックは息をつきながら答える。

「だ・・大丈夫だ。よくやったな！」

レストレードは二人に経緯の説明を求めに来たが、シャーロックの推理を聞く相手にドノバンを置いていくと、ジョンを脇に連れて行ってしまった。シャーロックがちらりと視線の端で彼らを見ると、レストレードはジョンの頬に手を添えている。奴は親指でジョンの汚れを拭うかのように、ジョンの頬を撫でていて、ジョンは奴の目をじっと見つめている。シャーロックはそれを見てのどが詰まったかのように言葉を失い、ドノバンが何か言っているけれど、彼女を無視してジョンの方に向かって行った。

シャーロックがたどり着く前に、レストレードはジョンに近寄ると、ジョンの胸に手を置き下へと滑らしていく。

「レストレード、何をやっているんだ！」

たまらず叫ぶシャーロックにジョンはびっくりして固まり、レストレードは少し後ろに下がったけれど、ジョンの脇から手を動かすことはなかった。

「彼は怪我しているじゃないかシャーロック！フランクリンの弾はジョンの脇をかすめたんだ！」

レストレードは怒鳴り返し、ジョンは手が動いた痛みに眉をしかめる。ジョンから離れたレストレードの手が赤く染まっていて、それを見たシャーロックは凍りついた。レストレードがジョンのトレーナーを胸までたくしあげると、深く長い血まみれの傷がジョンの胸に広がっているのが見て取れる。

「救急隊！！」

 

＊＊＊

「こんなのかすり傷だよ、シャーロック」

家に向かうタクシーの中、シャーロックはジョンの傷を見てから、ずっと沈黙を守っている。ジョンが傷つき血を流している姿や（自分のせいで）・・・レストレードが彼に触れている姿が脳裏に焼き付いて離れない。

「僕のせいで怪我をさせて、すまなかった」

ほとんど聞き取れないほどの小さい声で謝るシャーロックに、ジョンは眠そうに首を振る。

「大丈夫だよ」

救急隊員はかなり強めの鎮痛剤をジョンに与えたようで、疲れもありジョンはもうその場で倒れ込んで寝てしまいそうだ。シャーロックは咳払いを一つすると、ジョンに申し出る。

「ええと、もしよければ肩を貸すが。家に着くまでもうしばらくかかりそうだし」

「ありがとう」

微笑んで近寄ると、ジョンはシャーロックの肩にもたれかかり、静かに目を閉じる。

その姿を見て、シャーロックはこの日初めて肩の力を抜くことができたのだった。


	6. Chapter 6

（第六章）

翌日、二人はスコットランドヤードへ事件の事情聴取を終わらせに行く予定だったけれど、ジョンはソファーに沈み込み、未だ憔悴しきった様子だ。

「あとは僕がやっておくから、君は家で休んでいろ」

ジョンにそう言って、一人で出かけようとスカーフを首に巻きつける。

「グレッグに電話して言っとくよ・・・」

（最近いつも“レストレード”じゃなくて“グレッグ”だ！！）  
シャーロックは苦々しく心の中でぼやく。

「奴らが君の証言が必要になったら、僕が署から電話する。だからここで楽にしてるんだ。ハドソンさんがそのうち何か食事を持ってくるから・・・彼女には昨日の事情は話しておいた。何か欲しかったら”僕に”電話しろ」

ぴしゃりと言い放つシャーロックに、ジョンはまだぶつぶつと文句を言う。

「そんなに心配しなくても・・・本当に大丈夫なんだから。まああと1～2日もすればよくなるよ。こんなの大したことないんだからさ」

「医者の不養生と言うだろう」

そう捨て台詞を吐いて、シャーロックは出て行った。

 

＊＊＊

スコットランドヤードにレストレードはおらず、シャーロックはほっと息をついた。彼に対し、どう反応していいかもうよく分からなかった。だがそれは調書を取る一時間の大半をサリー・ドノバンの相手をしなければいけないということで、それはそれで苦痛なものだ。

ジョンに何回かメールを送ったけれど返信はなかったので、おそらく寝入ってしまったのだろう。帰り道がてら、シャーロックはスーパーに立ち寄り、なんとなく何かジョンに買って行こうと思ったけれど、しかし結局紅茶しか思い浮かばず、結局何種類か紅茶を買い、紅茶といえばと思いつき牛乳もきちんと購入する。ちゃんと買い物をしているところを見るとママは喜ぶだろうな、そう思いにやりと笑う。買い物するソシオパスだ。マイクロフトは彼女にこの姿を見せるだろうな、そう思うと苦々しくシャーロックは店内のカメラを見咎めた。

＊＊＊

出かけた時よりもいい気分で家にたどり着いたけれど、居間にはだれもいなかった。  
しかしバスルームから声が聞こえてくる。シャーロックはそっとバスルームに近づき聞き耳を立てると、聞こえてくるのはジョンの柔らかな笑い声と、レストレードの低い声た。ジョンとレストレードが一緒にバスルームに！！！目の前が真っ赤になると同時にショッピングバッグを落としかける。しばらく足に根が生えたように突っ立っていると、ふいにバスルームが静かになった。次にレストレードが放った言葉に、シャーロックの頭の中に恐ろしい想像が駆け巡る。

「ちょっと痛むと思うが、いいかな？」

もういい！シャーロックは買い物袋を放り投げると、レストレードをずたずたに引き裂くべくバスルームのドアを蹴り飛ばした。怒りの雄叫びを上げようとしたところで、目の前の光景に立ち留まる。ジョンは手前のトイレに座っていて、シャツのボタンは開けているけれど、他はしっかりと服を着ている。レストレードは彼の前にかがみこんでいるがやはり服は着ていて・・・綿のガーゼを手に持っているではないか。

「シャーロック・・・？」

シャーロックの鬼のような形相に、ジョンは何が起こったのかよく分からないかのように困惑して目を泳がせる。

「グレッグは僕が着替えるの手伝ってくれてるんだけど・・・」

「出ていけ」

怒りを抑えきれず、シャーロックはレストレードに感情をぶつける。

「は？何言ってるんだ、俺はジョンの様子を見に来ただけなんだぞ。いろいろ手伝ってやろうと思って・・・」

「僕がやる！ジョンには僕がいるんだ！！君は何もするな！とっとと出ていけ！！」

心のどこかでこんなの子供じみた行動で、かなり取り乱してると分かっていた。でも自分を止められるほど冷静ではいられなかったけれど。

「シャーロックやめろ！いったいどうしたんだ？」

混乱し、おろおろとジョンが制止するが、二人は止まらない。

「レストレード、僕が放り出す前にとっとと出ていけ！」

「ついにおかしくなったか？やれるもんならやってみろ！」

売り言葉に買い言葉、一歩前に出て睨みつけるレストレードに、シャーロックも前のめりに威嚇する。

「ジョンに近づくな！ジョンは僕のだ！」

「君の！？ジョンは君のおもちゃじゃないぞ！」

そう言って鼻で笑うレストレード。

「そんなこと言ってない！僕らにもう近づくな！」

「納得できないね！は？なんだ？じゃあジョンは君以外の誰ともと遊んじゃいけないとでも？」

「いいかげんにしろ二人とも！シャーロック、いったい君どうしちゃったんだよ！グレッグ、ごめんあとで電話するから、今日のところは帰ってもらえる？」

ジョンがついに立ち上がって二人を止めるが、シャーロックは怒りにグレッグを睨みつけ首を振る。

「僕は何も悪くない・・・」

部屋を去るシャーロックにレストレードはため息をつくと、ジョンに”お大事に、また後で”、と言って階段を降り去って行った。玄関のドアがばたん、と閉じる音を後に、怒ったジョンがシャツのボタンを閉めつつバスルームから出てくる。

「さっきのはいったい何なんだよシャーロック。さっきのおかしな態度、いったいどうしたんだ？」

シャーロックは椅子に座り、彫刻のようにじっと動かないままだ。

「マインドパレスに逃げ込もうなんて考えるなよ！引きずり出してやる！」

恫喝するジョンを椅子から見上げると、負けじと怒鳴り返す。

「いつもそうだがジョン、君は見ていてもちゃんと観察してない！レストレードがしようとしてたことを分かってないだろう！」

「へーそう！じゃあ教えていただこうか、いい友達で、僕を手伝おうとしてた他にレストレードが”何をしようと”してたのか！」

腕を組み言い放つジョンに、シャーロックは早口でまくしたてた。

「奴は君を口説いてたんだよ！この数週間ずっと！世界中の女性じゃ飽き足らず、今度は君を手に入れようとご執心だ！」

ジョンは一瞬固まると、こらえず吹き出し、あろうことか笑い始めた・・・

「笑い話じゃないんだぞ！レストレードは君に手をだそうとしてるんだ！絶対そんなことさせないからな！」

「シャーロック、彼はそんなんじゃない、本当にただのいい友達だよ」

ジョンはくすくすと笑い続け、振動が傷にひびいたのか、眉を顰める。

「僕がいつも正しいのは分かってるだろう！」

椅子から飛び上がり、うろうろと部屋をうろつき始めるシャーロックを、今度はジョンは面白そうに眺めて言い正す。

「いつもはね」

「奴は事件現場に君を連れ出したがってるし、君へのメールが多すぎだ。君の近くに寄りすぎだし、君と散歩までしたがる！ディナーに誘うし、怪我した君の包帯を巻こうとして、奴は・・・奴は君に触れたんだ」

そう吐き出すように言い終えたシャーロックをジョンは見つめると、静かに答えた。

「そんなの、いつも君がしてることじゃないか」

シャーロックはぴたりと止まると、ぐるりと踵を返してジョンを見る。一気に顔が赤く染まり、頭が真っ白になった。

「そ、そうだが・・・」

「ちょっと話を整理するよ、君が僕に近づいたり、ディナーに誘ったりするのはいいけど、他の人はダメなんだな？それで、グレッグがそういうことをしたらグレッグは僕に言い寄ってるって言うなら、君はどうなんだ？」

一歩一歩近づくジョンに、シャーロックは凍りついたように動けない。いつもは青白い肌は今や真っ赤に染まり、いつも雄弁に語るその口は何の働きもしやしない。

「僕・・・僕は・・・」

口ごもり、それでも深呼吸をしてシャーロックは何とか言葉を紡ぎ出した。

「その通りだ、僕ならいいんだ」

「何で？どうしてそう思う？」

優しく尋ねるジョンは今や、シャーロックの目の前に佇み、瞳の瞳孔が開いているのも、だんだんと息が上がってきているのもよく分かる。シャーロックにも同じような症状が現れているのは疑いない。化学反応というのは驚くほど単純であって・・・

「何故なら僕は君のことが好きだからだ、ジョン・ワトソン！君は僕のものだからだ！それから、僕は君を誰にも渡すつもりはない！」

そう告白し、シャーロックは顔を傾けジョンを腕の中に抱きとめると、ジョンの唇を奪い（びっくりするほど柔らかい）、情熱的なキスをした。一瞬唇を離し息をつくと、ジョンは自分と同じくキスにぼうっとなっている。

彼はそれから、

「やっと言ってくれた」

そう囁くと、シャーロックのシャツを掴んで引き寄せ、口付けた。

 

 

＊＊＊

その日の夜、とあるメールのやり取りが交わされていた・・・

「作戦成功！協力に感謝する。　―MH」

「どう致しまして！ ―GL」

 

＊＊＊  
おわり


End file.
